The invention involves an electrochemical processing procedure and apparatus.
Electrochemical processing procedures are extensively used in modern technology particularly in circuit fabrication and manufacture of electrical devices such as connectors, relay contacts, switch contacts, etc. Bulk processing procedures are often used and yield perfectly good results. It is desirable to improve these procedures in various ways. More rapid processing is highly desirable economically, particularly for high volume items. More exact control of the electrochemical process is highly desirable to reduce the number of rejected components and to insure high reliability and long life. Reduced volume of various bath solutions reduces costs of the process.